Sunshine on Red Grass
by FireboltPrincess
Summary: Harry would soon wish he had told someone about what he saw that morning.
1. Chapter One

Okay I don't own any of this stuff, only the plot. The rest is Miss. Rowling's. have fun, and I truly hope you enjoy. Rate and write to tell me if I should keep on going. THANX!  
  
* FireboltPrincess *  
  
The pale morning sunlight spread over the frosted grounds, slightly warming the chilly air. The trees from the forest seemed to tremble in the feeble rays of light. No sound was heard as dawn stretched across the lake and over the castle walls. The weak sunshine poured through the open window and onto the face of a young boy, soundly sleeping in his bed. The boy, who's lightning shaped scar illuminated in the diluted sunlight, was a legend and a hero to some. With startling green eyes, untidy black hair, and scrawny figure, Harry Potter slept, not knowing about his day to come. Not aware of the plans that would change his life, from this day forward.  
  
Harry stirred slightly as he awoke to a soundless dormitory, sunlight streaming in from the open windows. He laid, gazing over the room, savoring the thought that it was Saturday. He sat up, put his glasses on from the bedside table, and walked over to the open window. He leaned out and felt the refreshing cold on his face. It looked like dawn had just broke and he was in for a sunny, yet cold morning. There was no movement on the grounds, not even the birds were singing. Funny, Harry thought. He glanced at Hagrid's hut that glittered in the frost. No smoke swelled from the chimney. Hagrid wasn't up yet either.  
  
Harry turned away from the window when he saw movement from the corner  
of his eye. Harry looked back out of the window and at the trees on  
the border of the forest and Hagrid's hut. The treetops were quivering  
in the sunlight, and as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. Then  
the silhouettes of tall, dark figures appeared between every tree  
along the edge of the forest. Harry blinked, and the figures were  
gone. He stared frantically at the base of the trees, but saw nothing.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Harry turned and quickly dressed. He went back and  
looked out the window one last time, nothing. He walked down the  
stairs and into the common room, thinking hard on what the figures  
could have been. Sunlight shone on the threadbare carpet as Harry  
walked over to the fireplace. He sat down in front of his favorite  
armchair. He was the only one in the common room, which was good, it  
gave time to think on what had happened. It had to be a figure of his  
imagination, or maybe sleepiness. They couldn't be real, the figures,  
how would they have gotten on the grounds? Hermione had always told  
him that no one could Apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Harry gave up straining his brain and reached for his homework in his  
bag. He decided to work on his Potions essay Professor Snape had  
assigned them. He had started to write, when a sudden thought occurred  
to him. Death Eaters. The figures could have been Death Eaters. Harry  
tried to convince himself that they couldn't have been Death Eaters,  
just couldn't. He pushed that to the back of his mind and turned to  
his attention to the essay he was suppose to be writing. Harry stared  
at his parchment, thinking hard on what he was to write for his essay.  
Every so often, the thought would penetrate his thinking and only  
concern him more.  
  
Harry was struggling halfway through his essay, when he heard  
footsteps descend the stairs from the dormitories. Hermione and Ron  
emerged from the staircase.  
  
"Good morning Harry," greeted Hermione cheerfully. Harry turned and  
gave a soft smile to them both.  
  
"How early did you wake up, mate? Must have been early for you to get  
this far on your essay." Ron said, walking around to look at Harry's  
Potions essay. Harry nodded, and gathered up his things. He shoved it  
all back into his bag, and stood up. He looked at them, both smiling  
in a tired kind of way. Hermione studied his face.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? Is something wrong?"  
  
He hesitated, then shook his head. She smiled and they walked out of  
the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way  
down Harry thought of why he didn't tell Ron and Hermione. It wasn't  
that important, he assured himself, he didn't have to make such a big  
deal of it.  
  
Harry would soon wish he had told someone about what he saw that morning. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey you guys! I don't own any of this (although I wish I did!) it is all Miss. Rowling's! Hope you like the story! Thanks for the one review that kept me writing!  
  
*FireboltPrincess*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall just when the morning post came. The ceiling was a thin, cloudy, yet sunny morning. They situated themselves down on a deserted bench. Hermione's Daily Prophet was delivered by a dark barn owl. She untied the paper and stuck a silver sickle into the pouch tied to the owl's leg. Looking at the front cover, she flung her hand to her mouth to smother a gasp.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked. She gazed slowly up at them and turned the paper around to show the headline followed by a short article. Harry wrenched the paper from Hermione's grasp and read aloud:  
  
Vanishing Disaster  
  
Last night, the Ministry of Magic was holding a high security meeting  
in one of the courtrooms in the Ministry. The court ruling was based  
upon a man under the name of Antonin Dolohov, first put into Azkaban  
for the cruel murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, he was found and  
caught by a Ministry Auror and sentenced to a trial.  
  
During the trial, however, the members of the court appeared to have  
fainted in their seats, Dolohov included. The still alert Members of  
the court ran to find help to revive the inactive court, and when they  
returned all fainted members had vanished. The immoral Dolohov was  
also found to have vanished. At the seat of Dolohov was chained,  
there was a medallion with an engraved picture of a serpent on the  
front. Other than this medallion, no trace of the Members was ever  
found.  
  
The Minister of Magic claims that this room included about seventy-  
nine Members when the trial had started. When counted, the Minister  
believed about forty-three of the Members had fainted and vanished.  
"We have looked for a possible reason to why the disappearances have  
occurred, none of the other workers here in the Ministry seemed to  
have vanished. We assumed that Dolohov is behind this with his other  
dark recruits, but none of this should scare the people of the  
community, for we are doing our best and time to look for the innocent  
victims."  
  
"Vanishing people? How could a whole room just vanish without someone  
seeing them?!" Ron cried.  
  
"Well no one did see them vanish, they all left to get help. You're  
right though, I mean, how could a whole room of court members  
disappear?" Hermione thought aloud. She had pulled the paper from  
Harry's loose grip and stared with disgust at the picture of the empty  
courtroom.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Harry asked looking at the both of them. "We know who is behind it, but Fudge just doesn't want to put it in the Daily Prophet, just in case it might scare the community."  
  
"Oh, anyone could figure that out Harry, it's just...well, how could V- Voldemort... oh shut up Ron... how could he have taken all those people, though." Hermione questioned, poking at her porridge. "And that medallion, I mean to say, that is a for sure mark that Voldemort was there."  
  
"I bet it was a ploy," Ron put out.  
  
"Oh Ron, please..." Hermione groaned.  
  
"No listen! Fudge could have planned the vanishing and placed the medallion there to blame He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. See, see?" Ron suggested eagerly.  
  
"Ron, Fudge wouldn't just put that medallion there. He first denied the fact that Voldemort...get a hold of yourself Ron...that Voldemort had returned so that the public would not be alarmed. So, why would Fudge risk the society getting out of control?" Hermione said skeptically. She took the paper, folded it and put it into her bag. "Harry are you sure you are alright? You aren't eating, did you have another dream?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, trust me." He looked at her with a look of virtuousness.  
  
"Fine, fine. Should we get started on our homework then? We still have to finish that Astronomy chart."  
  
Harry nodded and the three of them grabbed their bags and headed out to the open grounds. They sat underneath a large oak tree. Bundling themselves up from the slight breeze, they started their hefty amount of homework. Harry just couldn't get the picture of the courtroom from his mind. If Voldemort had really taken all those people, then where could they be now? What was he doing to them? Torture most likely.  
  
Harry was deep in thought when he heard a voice above him.  
  
"Harry, Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked up and saw Neville standing in front of him.  
  
"Sorry Neville. I...... wasn't paying attention," Harry apologized. Neville was looking down on him in a weary sort of way.  
  
"Neville do you need something?" Hermione asked, staring at him.  
  
"Umm... well... no, I was just wondering if... well... Harry would mind helping me with a few jinxes I learned." Neville looked embarrassed. Ron looked at Harry and seemed to swallow a snicker.  
  
"Sure Neville, Harry would love to help you. When did you..." Hermione's voice was driven out of Harry's mind.  
  
Harry's eyes traveled to the edge of the forest where the tree line started. The trees were trembling as though in a small breeze, although Harry felt none. The trees stopped trembling immediately; there, standing between two trees, was a tall, cloaked, dark figure, wand pointed straight through the trees and into the sky. There, the glittering outline of a skull and a snake, were formed above the trees. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys! I want to apologize for making this last chappy so late I couldn't think if anything! Writers block. Anyway, I don't own anything and just as a reminder when your done, if you wouldn't mind sending me a review I need them badly to finish this story! Thanx a bunch! Luv ya'll!!!!! HARRY POTTER ROCKS!  
  
FireboltPrincess  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat. He jumped to his feet, knocking several of the large and heavy books Hermione was holding, on top of Ron.  
  
"Ouch! Blimey Harry, what's the.....?" Ron took a sharp intake of breath. Harry didn't have to look at the three of them to know where their gaze was. He was suddenly aware of the thunderous thumping of his own heart. Hermione uttered a most terrified scream and Neville appeared to totter as the Dark Mark grew steadily clearer, twinkling above the forest. The shadowy form had lowered its wand.  
  
Screams erupted around him. Shrieks of utmost terror shattered the silence. Harry whipped around to see the few people who had been out on the grounds running towards the castle doors. He looked back at the figure by the trees just in time.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Harry grabbed a fistful of Neville's robes and jammed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He felt the white hot jet graze his head as it hit the large tree behind them. The tree burst into flames. Hermione screamed as Harry shoved both her and Neville forward. He dove aside and Ron fell besides him. Harry scrambled to his feet. He dove for a nearby clump of bushes, the others dove after him. He glimpsed the figure for a fraction of a second as about twenty forms emerged from the forest, shooting spells out between the trees. Harry grabbed Neville.  
  
"Hurry, run and alert Professor Dumbledore, tell him that there are Death Eaters on the grounds...NOW! GO!" Neville nodded and sprinted out of the bushes, swerving here and there to avoid the curses being flown at him. Neville was just on the stairs when a bright red beam hit him squarely in the small of the back. Neville fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs, unconscious. Harry plunged his hand into his robes and whipped out his wand. Hermione peered around the side of the bushes and screamed as a jet of light flashed right by her face. She spun around and looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"We have to get to the castle!" She jumped up and yelled, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she ducked back down, "the quickest way is around the lake, if we can make it, we can get help," she said breathlessly. Ron nodded and he and Harry jumped up.  
  
"STUPIFY!" Harry's spell hit the nearest Death Eater in the stomach. They keeled over backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Ron leaped out from behind the bushed and the three of them sprinted towards a nearby tree. Harry could hear the Death Eaters running, shouting at each other. He felt something block his foot and he flew a couple of feet before colliding with Ron in front of him. They toppled over and smashed into the ground. Harry looked up and saw a cloaked figure bearing down on top of him and Ron.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione shouted. The Death Eater was knocked backward and hit the Death Eater behind him, and both lay motionless. Harry untangled himself from Ron. Together they scrabbled to their feet and took off, veering around the crumpled heap. Hermione was ahead of them, running full blast towards a large rose plant on the edge of the lake. She dove into it and just as suddenly came pelting out of it shrieking in terror. Ron caught her around the wrist and flung her forwards into the pumpkin patch they were close to. Ron dodged another spell and hurled himself after her. Harry followed.  
  
"Hermione wh-what was that!? What happened?" said Ron at once. He was as white as parchment. Hermione was trembling so hard Harry was sure she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for long.  
  
"Z-Zacharias Smith....ohhhh.... he was....," she gave an almighty lurch and closed her eyes tight, "dead.....mangled......in the thorns.......it looked like he had fallen in there.....oohhh it was horrible." Harry got such chills it made his teeth chatter. All of a sudden, the pumpkin Ron was leaning on exploded with such force it knocked all three of them backwards, showering them with bits of pumpkin flesh. Harry, blinking blood out of his eyes, rolled over. The Death Eater to Harry's right yelled in a croaky voice, "STUPIFY!" aiming at Hermione. Ron rocketed forward diving in front of her. She screamed as the spell hit Ron directly in the chest. No sooner had Ron hit the ground then Hermione had shouted, "Reducto!" The Death Eater shot backwards and slammed into the nearest tree.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione rushed forward, "Ennervate" she whispered. Ron's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"W-Wha......."  
  
"Just come on!" Harry yelled as they were showered with more Stunners. They dashed back out of the patch and up the hill towards the courtyard. As they ran, they saw many of their fellows students stunned or worse scattered along the pathway.  
  
"Split up! At least one of us might be able to get inside then!" Harry yelled as they approached the courtyard. Harry sprinted on straight as Hermione swerved left and Ron to the right. Harry got a quick glimpse of Hermione diving down behind the low wall and Ron skid behind the entrance to the Quidditch pitch, before diving down behind the low wall himself. He could hear the Death Eaters shouts and cries.  
  
"Don't leave the courtyard, they are in here somewhere! We need them. Now, GO! SPLIT UP!" Harry moved silently along the wall as the Death Eaters divided up. He crept along and peered around the corner, taking aim.  
  
"Stupify," Harry muttered. The spell hit the Death Eater just as he spotted Hermione on the other side. He fell to the ground with a thud and was immobile. Hermione dove out of sight as another Death Eater came hurtling forward as he saw his comrade fall.  
  
"THEY ARE OVE......," Harry spun around as the Death Eater behind him shouted. But Ron silenced him midway. "Silencio," Ron whispered. Harry took his chance as the Death Eater stared around stupidly.  
  
"Impedimenta!" The silenced Death Eater flew a few feet and smashed into the low wall Harry was hiding behind.  
  
"THIS WAY, OVER HERE YOU FOOLS!" Harry sped low along the wall away from the approaching Death Eaters. He saw Hermione speed away from him and turn the corner then suddenly, there was a loud BANG and she shot backwards into the wall. She hit the ground and slumped over, her head lolling unpleasantly on her shoulder. Harry ran left across the courtyard to the opposite wall. He dove just as it exploded next to him. Ron was creeping along the low wall when Harry flung himself next to him.  
  
"Harry," he gulped, "Hermione....is she okay?"  
  
"I duno, I couldn't tell." Harry peered over the wall and ducked back as a spell shot over him. He jumped up at the same point Ron did, "Petrificus Totalus!" It hit the Death Eater in front of them, but the one behind it pointed it's wand at Ron and made a jabbing motion. Ron flew into the air towards the Death Eater and crashed into the ground. He moaned and rolled over his eyes were dazed and glassy. Harry ran forward wand outstretched, "IMPEDIMENTA!" the Death Eater smashed into the ground and rolled over, the mask revealing. Bellatrix Lestrange's gaunt face still had the reckless smirk spread across it. Harry kneeled over Ron, Please don't have him be dead...please...  
  
He glanced around; the path past the large hill to the front doors was clear. Grabbing Ron's upper arm, Harry heaved towards the open path. He could hear more Death Eaters yelling and coming into the courtyard. Harry saw Hermione stagger drunkenly across his vision and fall by the low wall. Harry pulled Ron a few more feet then set him down so he was leaning against the low wall; his nose was bleeding quite profusely and his chest was heaving. Hermione crawled over to him, a pained expression across her face. She was sporting a bleeding lip and a deep gash across her cheek.  
  
"Harry, where...are we supposed to go?" Every word seemed to cause her a lot of pain. She was breathing in sharp gasps and Harry noticed a streamline of blood leaking from her hair onto her neck. Harry then flattened himself to the ground as more spells came down on them.  
  
"Hermione, can you stand?" Harry yelled over the shouts and curses. She nodded and Harry took hold of her arm and yanked her to her feet. He wrapped one arm around Ron's chest and shoulders and held his wand fast in the other. He glanced down his right and ran, or so he tried with Ron by his side, straight for the hill. Hermione was running behind him, he could hear shouts of triumph as the Death Eaters ran after them blasting away the walls and ground. Harry was almost out of the courtyard and up the hill when he felt something grab his ankles. He tripped, losing his grip on Ron and falling onto the grass.  
  
"We got them! We got them!" Harry kicked hard around his ankles. The Death Eater released him with a howl of pain. Harry flipped over; he had kicked the Death Eaters mask askew. Macnair was holding his face, blood spilling down onto his robes. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry; laughing, "AVADA KED..." but Hermione was on top of him, thrashing and kicking, causing Macnair's aim to go astray. Harry took aim,  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Macnair became as stiff as stone and toppled over, Hermione down with him. She shoved Macnair off and jumped to her feet. She looked utterly wild. Her eyes were very bright and she was panting rather hard. "Thanks," Harry yelled. She smiled quickly and sprinted towards the top of the hill. Harry followed, dodging curses as he went. Hermione got to the top and looked behind her, shooting spells down the hill. Harry looked up and suddenly he saw Hermione's eyes widen and a cry barely made it out of her mouth before she was hit with a jet of blue light. It spun her around, and she crumpled.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry dodged a jet of green light and reached the top. He turned and saw five Death Eaters tearing towards him, all with wands outstretched. Harry saw Ron; he was attempting to turn himself over.  
  
"Give up, Potter. You have no one to save you," The Death Eater who spoke, stepped forward. Leering, Lucius Malfoy turned and pointed his wand at Ron lying a few yards away. "Your race is run, Potter. Give up, or we can let him have the honors." Ron was flung forward as thought attached by invisible rubber bands. He hit the ground and moaned.  
  
"Don't do anything Harry," Ron said, groaning in pain. Harry had no choice. He stepped forward.  
  
"Very good, Potter. Very good," drawled Lucius. Abruptly, Malfoy was walloped in the head by a large ray of purple light. He was knocked to the ground. Harry twisted his head around to the left. He felt his heart almost soar when he saw the group standing, wands out and ready. 


End file.
